


let's get one thing straight: i'm the funny guy around here

by hoard



Series: across the multiverse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Misfits (TV 2009), Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marking, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoard/pseuds/hoard
Summary: Draco's being strange.





	let's get one thing straight: i'm the funny guy around here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts).



Something’s been up with Draco all morning. Something off, strange. He’s being — strange. 

Harry can sense someone behind him. When he turns around he isn’t even surprised to see that it’s Draco. He expects to be checked into his locker, maybe have his pants yanked down as a means of embarrassing him. “Here,” is all Draco says, holding up a red envelope in front of him.

“What is it?” Harry asks. He stares at it suspiciously, supposing that there might be something bad inside of it. Knowing Draco, it could be anything from ground up sneezewart to anthrax. 

Draco presses it into Harry’s chest, so that Harry has to take it. “Read it,” he says. “I know you’re shy, and that’s alright. I thought this would be best.” He crowds in even closer, so that Harry has to tilt his head back to keep sight of his face, lest he be left with his nose pressed into the side of Draco’s throat. “We can take things slowly, I don’t mind. I know you’re worth it. We’re worth it.” He stresses. 

His hand goes up to the wall beside harry’s head, and he sort of — swoons into Harry’s space, an f-curve that threatens to become more, his chest slowly inching closer, his legs bowing so that Harry’s body is positioned within the cradle of his hips. “Whenever you’re ready to see to the physical side of our relationship, you just say — no pressure!” he hastens to add. 

Their noses are touching. 

“Thank you?” Harry guesses. 

Draco’s breath fogs up Harry’s glasses. He’s breathing out of his mouth. Draco smells like the soap that Harry keeps in the shower. His hair is wet, freshly washed and slicked back away from his face. 

With a sigh, Draco drops his head to Harry’s shoulder, turning so that his forehead is pressed to the skin of Harry’s neck. “It’s just so hard,” he whispers, “when you’re so cute, and I’m so horny.”

He nuzzles Harry one final time and then wrenches himself away, speed-walking out of the locker room without looking back once, like a man trying to keep himself from temptation. Harry stares after him, wondering what the fuck just happened. Harry's eyes nearly shoot right out of Harry’s head at the sight Draco makes as he goes.

From over near his own locker, Ron calls out, “since when has he had a tattoo with your name done up on it?”


End file.
